


nesting room

by cottoncandyacey



Series: Non-Sexual A/B/O Oneshots and Ficlets [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha Momota Kaito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/cottoncandyacey
Summary: After a while of being mates, Kaito decides that a good gesture to show Shuichi how much he loves him is to make him a nesting room. So he does, and, covering Shuichi’s eyes, leads him to it with a smile.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Non-Sexual A/B/O Oneshots and Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436908
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	nesting room

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into this ship and oh my god I’d die for it already

“Ready?” Kaito asked, hand still covering Shuichi’s eyes as he stood them in the doorframe of the nesting room he’d arranged. 

He’d made notes on how Shuichi had always made his nests and did his best to model the room after it, making it full of blankets and pillows and new stuffed animals, the closet full of clothes he didn’t wear anymore and a bottle of his body spray. 

Everything his omega might need. 

“Yes, Kaito,” Shuichi sighed with a little laugh. “I’m ready.”

Kaito removed his hand from Shuichi’s eyes, stepping to the side to watch Shuichi’s eyes widen and face slowly light up. 

He glanced to Kaito, seeking reassurance, and Kaito tilted his head imploringly, encouraging Shuichi to enter the room, to explore the nest he’d made. Shuichi’s face brightened, and he hopped into the room excitedly. 

Kaito followed him in, watching as Shuichi paced around the room before flopping on top of a specific blanket, rolling around on it and rubbing against it, making it into a little divot, where he was surrounded by the blanket. Soft, happy trilling and squeaking noises escaped him as he scent marked the blanket, before he settled, stretching out before settling in, beaming up at Kaito and reaching for him hopefully. 

Trotting over to his omega, Kaito settled outside of the mini nest, only to move into it when Shuichi whined at him, his face brightening as Kaito slipped into it beside him, arms wrapping around him. 

The omega snuggled into Kaito’s chest, purring to him quietly and accepting the soft rumble he got in response as he rubbed his cheek on Kaito’s chest. 

“Do you like it?” Kaito asked quietly, and Shuichi giggled softly. 

“Like it? I love it.” Shuichi replied softly, and tucked himself closer to Kaito, nosing into the alpha’s neck, pressing a feather soft kiss against his skin. “Thank you, alpha.”

Kaito grinned, nuzzling against Shuichi’s hair. 

“You’re welcome, sidekick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave ship/scenario recommendations and/or feedback in the comments please!! I’m always open to suggestions uwu


End file.
